


A Compromise

by DrCosimaCormier



Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, based a little bit on castle, beth's a detective, mickie's captain of the precinct, nattie's a writer, sasha charlotte becky and bayley are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: Detective Beth and Writer Nattie..... also, is this really a compromise or am I just bad at title names???
Relationships: Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix
Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Another Beth/Nattie oneshot??? Yes, this is what that is. I'm so sorry that it's not Burying the Hatchet, but I'll update that soon, I promise.

_Shit._ Beth thought as she ran her fingers through her hair. It was 3:15 in the morning and she'd told Natalya that she'd be up to bed hours ago. 

"Beth, you're still working?" Natalya asked before yawning.

Beth sighed and turned her chair around to find her wife standing in the doorway. "Yeah. I'm sorry." Beth apologised.

Natalya shook her head. "Hmm, don't be sorry. Wanna talk about it?" Natalya asked as she walked towards Beth.

"Nattie, you know that I can't. This case is different from the others." Beth replied as Natalya sat in her lap. "I wish I could tell you about, it's always nice to have your input." Beth said.

Natalya smiled. "Vague information?" Natalya asked.

Beth shook her head. "Nope, not even vague information." Beth answered. "Well, okay, one thing. It's a hard case." Beth said.

"That's it?" Natalya asked. 

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah, that's all I can say. For now." Beth replied.

Natalya sighed. "Beth, there's something about this case that's bothering you. I know how you are with cases and this is, well, it's different." Natalya said. "Don't get me wrong, I know it's important and confidential," Natalya paused and played with her nails a bit.

"But?" Beth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natalya licked her lips. "I miss you." Natalya whispered. "This worked out better when I was at the precinct with you, but with the baby on the way and Mickie putting me on maternity leave, it's been hard, Beth." Natalya said, looking up at Beth. 

Beth sighed. "I know, Nattie, but you've only been out for a few moths." Beth replied. "Things'll get back to normal after the baby is born and you come back." 

Natalya stood up and turned to face her wife. "Beth, I'm not sure I want to come back after the baby is born." Natalya said. "I've thought about it and I know we had a whole plan for what we'd do after the birth, but the thought of leaving to go to work and then possibly not coming back home that night because something happened scares me and I couldn't do that to our child." 

Beth frowned. "I understand what you're saying, but I can't do this job without you." Beth responded. 

Natalya nodded her head. "Yeah, you can. You did it before I came around and you can do it again." Natalya said. 

"Nattie," Beth paused as she stood up, slightly towering over Natalya. "You know that I'd never let any harm come to you at work. I promised you that from the beginning, but I need you there with me. I talked about how this case is hard and it's only hard because you're not there to give your input and come up with all of your theories. Since you left, everybody's been in some kind of block because we don't have a creative mind like yours that just comes up with the most outrageous theories that end up being slightly right on the money every time." Beth explained. 

"I'm sorry that everybody's in some kind of block, but that's not my fault and it's not gonna make me come back, Beth. I'm sure as time goes on that everybody will be able to do their work the same way that they were able to before I arrived and brought my outrageous theories with me." Natalya said. 

Beth ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not trying to get you to come back at this point, but what if I was able to work out a deal with Mickie, would you consider it then?" Beth asked. 

Natalya shrugged. "It depends on what this deal is." Natalya replied. 

"Well, what if you worked from home?" Beth suggested. 

Natalya furrowed her brows. "I already work from home, Beth, I'm a writer." Natalya said. 

Beth shook her head. "No, I know, but what if you helped work on cases with me from home." Beth said. 

"What do you mean? Like when you get home? cause surely you're not suggesting putting me on speaker phone while you're doing an interrogation or in pursuit of a suspect." Natalya responded. 

Beth laughed a bit a that. "No, not suggesting anything like that, but yeah, when I get home." Beth said. "I wouldn't be cooped up in my office all night and you'd still be able to put in your input and come up with theories." Beth said. 

Natalya sighed. "I don't know, Beth, but if Mickie's okay with it then maybe." Natalya said. Beth was about to reply, but Natalya cut her off. "But only until I finish the book series, deal?"

Beth nodded her head. "Of course. After you finish the series then you don't have to worry about police business, but that does mean that you won't be privy to any of the cases that I work on." Beth said.

"I know, but with Mickie retiring soon, you'll be next in line and you'd let me in on all the cases, regardless of if I still "work" for the precinct or not." Natalya said.

Beth laughed. "Hmm, you think that just because I'll be captain that I'll let you have special privileges?" Beth asked.

Natalya nodded her head. "You will or I'm taking the cappuccino machine back." Natalya threatened.

Beth feigned a horrified gasp. "You wouldn't dare!" Beth said.

Natalya nodded her head again. "I would dare, don't make do it, Beth." Natalya warned.

"You'd have to pry that thing out of the cold, dead hands of Bayley and Becky if you want to take that thing back." Beth replied.

"All I have to do is talk to Charlotte and Sasha and they'd easily help me pry it out of their cold, dead hands. Now, whose side are you on, babe, mine or theirs?" Natalya asked. 

"Oh, no, you are not getting me into the middle of this thing." Beth said with a shake of her head as she exited out of her office, Natalya following behind her. 

"That's fine. I know how you feel about that coffee machine, Beth." Natalya said. 

Beth turned around abruptly. "Hmm, you know how I feel about a coffee machine?" Beth asked. 

Natalya stood in front of her and smiled. "I do." Natalya responded. 

"Then you'd know that I wouldn't care if you took it because I rarely use it, but Bayley and Becky have really grown to like you and if you take the machine then I can't promise that you'll still be in their good graces." Beth explained. 

Natalya smiled. "Well, I was starting to like them so I guess they can keep the cappuccino machine as long as I get you." Natalya responded.

"I'm all yours, baby." Beth said as she pulled Natalya into her and gave her a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took a different turn then what I originally wanted to do. I was thinking of making this into a story fic, but I'm not sure. This, of course, will remain a oneshot and the story idea is pending. Review, kudos, if you want, not mandatory.


End file.
